User talk:AngelChu
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to 병약한 사랑 이야기! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Amandelen Re: ΔNDROID Hello, Thank you for telling me. To me it seems that the removal was very deliberate because there is a large gap between RainySkye adding the categories and Coxal15 removing them. I've sent Coxal15 a warning. Amandelen (talk) 06:17, September 4, 2017 (UTC) Re: Lamaze I'm sorry, but I'm not sure what you think is wrong with the page (except that parts of the translation didn't match the title, but I've fixed that now). Maybe it's because it's late. Could you maybe elaborate a bit more? Amandelen (talk) 20:31, September 16, 2017 (UTC) Ah I see. Thank you for clarifying. I didn't even notice it orz. I've removed the text and the translation since they seemed to want it to be removed. I've also removed their edits to Konton Tsukuraa-P. If they continue I'll send them a message. Amandelen (talk) 20:53, September 16, 2017 (UTC) Re: Hihumi Hello, Their Japanese name (一二三) would normally be romanized as "Hifumi" which is where the name comes from. I have no idea why 一二三 has romanized it as "Hihumi" on their twitter (maybe the name was taken? Or maybe they use a different romanization style?). While we should probably add the name to the category, I don't think it's necessary to change the name since technically it's not wrong (but that's my opinion on it). If a large part of the editors/visitors think it should be changed then it will, though. Amandelen (talk) 12:13, October 25, 2017 (UTC) Re: Astraloid Yes, I'll try to get to it pretty soon. Thank you for asking! MeaningfulUsername (talk) 19:42, July 2, 2018 (UTC) Re: Haruno Sora I transcribed this song. I apologize for it taking so long. The other demo song doesn't have written lyrics in the video, and I don't feel confident enough trying to transcribe by ear alone, I'm really sorry. MeaningfulUsername (talk) 22:09, July 13, 2018 (UTC) Re: COCO CURRY I apologize, I didn't see your message until after the page had been made. MeaningfulUsername (talk) 11:25, July 22, 2018 (UTC) Re: Requests It's fine, you're not being too spammy. This song already has a page. Also, sorry for not being able to finish all of your requests right now. Due to outside circumstances, I'm not going to be able to make song pages until the 9th. Once I can start again, if they haven't already been completed, I'll do my best to finish them. If you add any requests between now and then, I'll try to get to those as well. I apologize if I've created any inconvenience. MeaningfulUsername (talk) 00:22, August 3, 2018 (UTC) Re: Highlights Thank you for letting me know about the lists! MeaningfulUsername (talk) 00:11, August 14, 2018 (UTC) Re: 海色 This is a cover, and it doesn't fit the guidelines for notable cover songs. I apologize. MeaningfulUsername (talk) 02:15, November 16, 2018 (UTC)